The Mirrored Cage
by NinjaSpoons
Summary: Lines have been drawn and crossed but what happens when you get trapped on a side and aren't sure which side it is or what's looking back at you? - a sequel to Spilled Ink.
1. The Heirophant

**Prologue**

"Dinner, Nagini." A ripple of barely contained horror passed among the Death Eaters. Draco swallowed and felt Eris grasp his hand under the table, from the corner of his eye he noticed that both Eris and Theo has paled at the sight of the snake ingesting the body of a former Hogwarts teacher. He was sure his own complexion mirrored that of his peers. "You may now take your leave."

Without making eye contact with anyone each member rose and exited the room. All except his father, mother, aunt, uncle and Eris' father.

"What do you think he wants with them?" he asked Eris in a whisper as they headed into the library. Eris shook her head; "I have no idea Draco, but my gut tells me things aren't about to get easier."

"What I'd give for a easy life…" Theo mumbled, folding himself into a chair.

* * *

"Its just a small glitch my lord, one that will be eradicated at once…"

"If you had more control over the child we would not be having this issue."

"Now Bella," the table fell silent at low hissing from the chair in front of the fire place, "it's not as much as a problem as you think, we can use this…affection to our own advantage." A soft chuckle admitted from his lipless mouth, "It will be put to the best of use, rest easy."He turned his gaze from Bella to Rowle who sat a few seats down, "your charges are to toe the line from now on, I will take no more childish mistakes nor grant them any more leniency."

"Yes, my Lord."

"And remember, when we fight, she will fight to. Or she will perish Thorfinn, make no mistake about that."

* * *

**AN: SPILLED INK TAKE 2 :D**

**We're backkkkkkk! **

**Peace and Cake**

**X**


	2. The Sun

Ginny sat on the warm earth outside the burrow, the state of quiet which had fallen over the usually noisy house in wake of the death of Mad Eye Moody, who had in many peoples eyes taken over the leadership of the order, seemed to envelope the household in a grey fog. The impending wedding seemed to at times, pierce though the gloom but otherwise it remained thick and heavy.

Tracing patterns into the soil she wondered for the hundredth time if inviting Eris to stay was a good idea. She knew there was little chance of the older girl not knowing what had been planned that night, but she remained hopeful that none of her friends had taken part in the chase. The problem to this hope was that she knew for a fact Snape had been there, he had after all cast the curse, which in turn had caused George to lose an ear. And where Snape went, Eris wasn't far behind, and if she was there…a shiver travelled down her spine.

She hadn't heard from Draco since that day, she hoped Eris would bring a letter or at the very least some good news. Ginny looked up towards the gate and jumped to her feet; Eris flew towards her and all but jumped on girl. Ginny's father chuckled at the girls and picked up Eris' bag to take into the kitchen. As the girls embraced Ginny found herself clinging onto the shorter girl, relief travelling though her body.

"Going to let me breathe Gin?" Eris asked with a smile. Pulling back Ginny gasped at the girls face, "Bludger. Blaise can't hit." Eris said pointing to her eye, but Ginny detected an edge in her voice. Pursing her lips, Ginny nodded and led Eris into the house.

* * *

**AN: Our Two leading ladies are back together! ** **Peace and Cake** **X**


	3. The Star

"Merlin Rowle, what happened to your eye?"

Ginny snorted at Harry's greeting,

"Zabini happened, it just confirms my fear of flying if anything."

"You don't like to fly?" Hermione asked with a slightly confused expression on her face.

"Do you like flying?" Eris asked her knowing full well what the answer was, "Then it's clearly a smart fear to have."

Ginny watched as Hermione blushed at Eris' complement and pulled on Eris' arm, "Lets go to my room Eris."

Following Ginny up the twisting staircase Eris took in the vast array of family photographs lining the stairwell, reaching the first floor she placed her suitcase by the railing before heading into Ginny's room. Grinning at the Weird Sisters posters staring down at her Eris sat down on the bed next to Ginny.

"I cannot answer any questions while we are here, but _everyone_ is fine." She started before Ginny had a chance to speak.

"Did he at least write?"

Eris nodded and withdrew a crumpled envelope from her pocket, "I'll give you a moment, I know it's been hard Gin but we shall be home soon." She turned and placed her hand on the doorknob only to have the door push open.

"Sorry! Didn't see you there."

"You wouldn't have Charlie, there is a door in the way." Ginny remarked, slipping the letter into her jeans, "Eris this is brother number two, Charlie." As Eris and Charlie shook hands she noticed her friend was uncommonly quiet.

"Nice to meet you Eris," Charlie tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and smiled brightly at the girl, "Mum says tea is ready so…"

"We'll be down in a moment brother of mine."

"Righty-ho."

As Charlie left Ginny turned to Eris and raised a eyebrow, "you all right in there Rowle?" She asked tapping Eris' head, which seemed to bring the girl out of her daze.

"Yeah, I just forgot you had another brother."

"Eris? I have six brothers. How do _you _manage to forget that?"

"Eris love, if you take the seat next to Charlie, And Ginny will sit next to Ron." Ginny let out the breath she had been holding, Ron had been glaring Eris since they had appeared for Dinner, she knew her brother was bound to make a scene she just hoped it would be away from the masses. Eris took her seat and was immediately in conversation with Charlie about Dragons.

"I can't believe you've brought a death-eater to our brother's wedding." Ron hissed at Ginny, earning himself a jab in the ribs.

"She isn't a death-eater, she's just in Slytherin."

"She dated a death-eater. How do we know she's not a spy?"

"That's enough Ronald," Arthur Weasley interjected, clearly whispering wasn't Ron's strong point. "Eris is our guest and Ginny's friend. You will be pleasant to her." Ron stuffed a chicken leg into his mouth and looked away. Ginny mouthed thanks to her father before helping herself to a plate of food.

"Looking forward to our final year Granger?" Eris asked into the dark as the girls lay in awkward silence,

"I was…"

"I knew you lot had something going on!" Ginny sat up and turned on the bedside lamp, "you have to tell us everything."

Hermione looked sheepish and said nothing for a long time, "we just have something to do."

"I'm guessing the Headmaster left Potter some ridiculous task to complete?" Eris was aware that Hermione was staring at her now, "I mean, its pretty obvious that he favored Potter above all others, and who else to carry on his work than the Boy who Lived?"

* * *

**AN: Granger, Granger; Don't you think you should have kept your mouth shut?**

**Also, Please Review! It makes us write faster!**

**Peace and Cake**

**X**


	4. Judgement

Ginny awoke alone the next morning, while she was sure Hermione would be with the boys she had no idea where Eris could be. Throwing on a robe she padded down towards the kitchen in search of her friend, as she reached the landing she saw Eris sat next to the sink drinking tea and chatting to Charlie, what surprised her was how at home she looked sat in the messy kitchen of the Burrow.

"So what are you planning on doing after school?" "I'm not sure, think I'll be any good at taming dragons?" Eris smiled at Charlie, the conversation was light and she was astonished at just how long they had been talking. Something stirred within Eris as she sat nursing her tea that morning, these people weren't the enemy, without Dumbledore they just seemed normal. She wondered how many of these people she had got to know would remain alive under the new regime her master had planned.

"You look comfy Eris." She looked up and grinned at Ginny.

"Your dear brother has been keeping me entertained." Ginny floated down the stairs and stood by her friend,

"Just entertained?" she laughed as Eris blushed and shoved her. "Don't pretend you wouldn't love me as a in-law Gin." Ginny snorted and helped herself to a cup of tea,"Are you seriously attracted to my brother?" she asked in a whisper,

"I like his hair," Eris muttered in reply not looking Ginny in the eye. Ginny caught the blush on the fair skinned girl's neck,

"did you read the letter?" Eris asked, quickly changing the subject, "he misses you," she said softly, sipping at her tea. Ginny nodded and looked out the window, "Today is Harry's birthday."

"The boy wonder lives another year."

"I didn't get him anything, I forgot," Ginny admitted,

"The best gifts require little thought or effort," Eris quipped, jumping off the side and heading towards the stairs, "just remember, this act of the tale isn't over." "What act?" Fred asked appearing behind Eris,

"My dear when you're as amazing as Ginny and me, all the world is a stage!" She shot the boy a wink and headed up the stairs.

"I like her Gin, can we keep her?"

"What did Scrimgeour want?" Eris whispered to Harry noticing the boy's agitated demeanour "Father said he shouldn't be trusted."

"I'd agree with your father."

"The world is at war, he needs a figurehead. Don't let it bother you Potter," Eris gave his shoulder a squeeze and was rewarded with a smile,

"You're not all that bad Rowle."

"High praise from the boy wonder!" Eris replied smiling at the boy.

"I'm sorry," Eris looked at Potter with confusion, "for what happened." Eris nodded and the pair sat in silence for a while, "did you know?"

"No, he never mentioned it, I guess I wasn't that important." Ginny, who was eavesdropping on the conversation could tell at once she wasn't talking about Draco but Snape. Ron snorted causing everyone to look up at him;

"Please, you really believe she knew nothing? She was dating a murderer!" Ginny grabbed Eris' hand out of reflex under the table and glared at her brother. "Shut up Ron!" Ginny snapped, "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Leave it Ron," Charlie chimed in placing a protective arm around Eris who was looking down at her plate.

"Maybe this would help ease your mind Ronald," Eris yanked up her sleeves to show the pale, unblemished flesh on her forearms, "No Dark Mark, now you must excuse me, I'm not feeling too well," she rose from her seat and disappeared.

* * *

**AN: More to come :)**

**Peace and Cake**


	5. Knave of Swords

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Gin! For the hundredth time, it's going to take more than your brother to get under my skin, now stop worrying and let's enjoy the wedding." Eris complained, slipping into her dress,

"I'm just checking!" Ginny huffed sitting on the bed scowling, "I hate this dress".

"It is rather…controversial for a bridesmaid dress. But I rather like it,"

"You would," Ginny replied with a snort. She watched as Eris packed up her belongings and set them aside, they would be leaving for Rowel House in the morning. Eris scratched at her covered dark mark in annoyance, "this damn thing keeps prickling, I think something is afoot".

"Should we be worried?" Eris shrugged and looked out the window,

"I doubt it, but best be on guard, if I was him, today would be the time to strike." Ginny nodded and frowned, she wasn't sure that the wedding was a good idea, but Bill wouldn't be persuaded to hold off till things were safer.

* * *

Eris sat down on the grass, her pale complexion flushed from dancing; she couldn't remember a more fun wedding. Between dancing with Charlie and Ginny she had spoken to most people in attendance and was amused to find a vast number of them very entertaining.

"Thinking of swapping sides?" Ginny asked sitting down beside her,

"A little bit…" Eris admitted digging into the cake Ginny has brought with her,

"Charlie seems to like you…" Eris shoved Ginny and laughed.

"I cannot compete with a dragon, he is lovely though. Maybe in another life."

Suddenly a large silvery lynx appeared in the middle of the dance floor,

"The ministry has fallen."

* * *

Eris jumped to her feet, pulling Ginny with her. The girls shared mixed looks of horror and surprise, and barely had time to react when Ginny's father came running up to them.

"Stay together." He shouted rushing past them to help secure the fallen wards,

"What's going on Eris?"

Words failed Eris as she looked around at the panicking masses.

"Please tell me they won't come here…"

"That what I would do…" Eris stalled, eyes flitting around rapidly, "take out the order in one swoop…"

"Tell me you didn't know." Ginny asked as they made their way though the guests, Eris's answer was drowned out by a scream.

Both girls whipped around and looked towards where the sound had come from, surrounding the gate to the Burrow was a group of masked figures. Eris grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled the girl behind a tree.

"What are you doing? We have to get out there!"

"And fight for who? We have to be seen as neutral…"

"You knew…" Ginny whispered accusingly,

"I knew they planned to take the Ministry, I didn't know when. And I promise I didn't know they'd come here."

"Eris…"

The girls spun round wands drawn to face the whoever had come up behind them. "Rabastan! What on earth is going on?" Eris whispered.

"Take the girl," he nodded to Ginny, "and get out of here."

"Why?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Orders." He replied staring at Eris, Ginny watched as her friend stared the man down for a moment before relenting,

"No Eris! Wait!" but it was too late, Eris whisked them away with a sharp pop, and landed them on the soft rush bed outside her home.

"My family! We have to go back! Take me back!"

"I can't, Orders."

* * *

**AN: Last chapter which sticks with DH plotline for now :) **

**Up next; Rowel House.**

**Peace and Cake**

**X**


	6. Two of Wands

Eris trailed her hands along the shelves of the library, her mind racing with thoughts, it had been two days since the girls had arrived at her home, Ginny was living with barely contained annoyance towards her and worry for her family, Eris sighed and walked thought the archway into the kitchen, while it was true they had not received any word from the Weasleys, Eris knew no harm had come to them. It wasn't his style, sneaking up on people and eliminating them quietly, he was more about the show. "Gah, that's bordering treason."

"Speaking to yourself is the first sign of madness you know?"

Eris turned and cocked her head at Ginny, "The first sign?" Ginny smiled and hopped up onto the worktop next to Eris.

"Your father received a letter from mine today."

"That's why you've been hauled up in his office,"

"Long short? I'm to stay with you all summer and be escorted to Hogwarts by your father in September,"

"Really? Just like that?"

"Just like that." Ginny replied with a shrug, "they trust you." Eris raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Lemonade and Strawberry's on the deck? It's boiling hot outside."

* * *

"So when are the boys arriving?" Ginny asked stretching out under the midday sun.

"Blaise will be arriving sometime in the next few days, Theo is with his father and Draco is…doing whatever he's doing," Eris replied laying head to head with Ginny.

"Is Snape coming to visit?" She felt Eris shrug,

"He's been busy, his skills have been in demand."

"Have you seen him at all?" Ginny asked turning so they laid face to face.

"I wish I could say I have, but that would be a lie." Eris turned away and looked up at the clouds,

"You know I wasn't really annoyed at you…"

"Yes you were, and you had right to be, but Gin, the war is starting, you must decide where your loyalty is."

Silence washed over the girls, it was a long time before Ginny spoke once more, "Would you fight against me?"

"I would," Eris replied hesitance clear in her voice, "with regret. My side was picked long before we became friends, I'm sorry to say you haven't changed that."

"I didn't expect to have." Ginny moved so her head was rested on the girls shoulder, "I stand by my choice to fight with you. I just don't want to fight against my family too."

"I'm not sure that can be avoided Gin."

* * *

**AN: Last chapter before Christmas, I'd like to wish all our readers a very merry Christmas and if you get bored over the Holiday more of your writing can be found on our individual profiles! **

**Peace and Cake**

**X**


	7. Five of Cups

The warm night air hung heavy in the seemingly still room, the rays of moon light peaking through the curtains did nothing to sooth Eris as she lay, tangled among a mass of sheets, whimpering in fear. She felt the cool shiver as a tendril wrapped around her leg, fighting to get free she threw her hands up in alarm, one connecting with the table next to her bed. She sat up with a start, clamping a hand over her mouth, she raced into her bathroom, the sound of bile hitting porcelain and her hard laboured breaths sounded loud in the silence of the night. She rested her head against the cold tiles as she wiped at her mouth.

"Eris?" The bathroom door opened careful and a barefoot Ginny stepped into the room. Kneeling by her friend she unfurled Eris' hands and dabbed at the cut with her nightshirt, "I didn't know nightmares could make you physically throw up."

"They can do a lot worse than that…" Eris muttered allowing herself to be pulled to her feet, "The tendrils, I didn't just see them this time. I felt it, It touched me Gin."

"It was a vivid dream, that's all." Eris shook her head and looked around her bedroom as Ginny guided her back into the bed,

"No Gin. Something…something is wrong." Ginny sat crossed legged on the bed not knowing what to say to her friend.

"It knows."

"First of all its not an 'it'. It's not real and second what does it know?"

"It knows I'm torn." Eris sat up and faced Ginny with a pained look, "I don't know if this is right Gin, if this cause is right. I like your family, I know them, they are not bad people, they do not deserve what will befit them should he win. At first I was sure but now, he's not the same. It's not the same."

"What about Grindelwald? His fight was the same."

Eris shook her head again and ran a shaking hand though her hair. "It's not though, it's not about freedom of magic, freedom to no longer live in secret. But is it fair Gin? Is it fair to impose on muggles what has been imposed on us? His methods are being no more than that of a mad man, killing senselessly, with no agenda other that of eliminating Potter."

"What do you want to do?" Ginny asked, tensing at the possible reply, Eris sat quite for several long moments before her answered.

"Stop letting my dreams scare me, I committed to this, not in service to him but in love, love of my father, Draco, Severus and now you. I'm just tired Gin, ignore my ranting."

* * *

As she lay listening to Eris' now level breathing, Ginny found herself thinking over all that had been said, Eris has been truthful when she spoke of fighting for her family, but what about her, was she to fight against them when the moment came? Could she? And while Eris' ties were strong, what of her own? She had Draco, Eris and the others, but did their friendship truly out weigh the love of her brothers? Was her love for Draco strong enough to cause her to bind herself to the man who had hurt her but a few years ago? Feeling sleep take over she rolled over and forced the thoughts out of her mind for the night.

* * *

Rising the next morning Ginny wandered though the bright house out onto the deck where she knew Eris would be having her breakfast, sitting down so her legs dangled over the edge she offered Eris a tentative smile.

"Blaise will be arriving tomorrow."

"Where exactly has he been?" Ginny asked sipping on the cup of tea she had brought out with her.

"Paris, with his mother. He'll be clawing at the walls to leave by now."

"She can't be that bad." Eris raised an eyebrow and smirked at Ginny,

"She's terrifying, think Aunt Bella but without the clear warning signs."

"So no leather or black then?" Eris playfully knocked Ginny with her shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"I've never seen her in any state other than immaculate dresses, hair quaffed to perfection and smoking."

"Isn't that a rather muggle trait?"

"It is but Veronica pulls it off with a class no muggle could match."

"You sound in awe of her."

"I am and you will be to when you meet her."

"Didn't she attend school with your mother?" Ginny asked, noticing the tensing in Eris' shoulders,

"She did." Eris replied shortly causing the conversation to laps into silence. After several long moments Ginny stood up and gathers the cups.

"So, what we doing today?"

* * *

**AN: New and much longer chapter! We will strive to keep them at this length from now one but it will mean a less frequent chapters but longer ones when they are posted, So let us know what you prefer! **

**Peace and Cake**

**X**


	8. Three of Swords

Ginny wondered along the shoreline enjoying the sea breeze, she had fully come round to the idea that Rowel house held a ability to calm and heal whatever allied you. Whenever she found herself missing her family she took a walk along the bay and always returned relaxed, as she moved closer to the house she saw to figures waving at her.

"Ahoy Weasley!" Blaise shouted jumping down from the decking to hug her, "Long time no see."

""Its good to see you Blaise, But I thought you'd be arriving tomorrow?"

"Slight change of plan." Blaise trailed off and nodded his head towards the open patio doors towards the woman sat on a stool at the breakfast bar. Ginny's first impression was that Blaise's mother was immaculate, her hair was dark and swept up into an elegant bun.

"Ah here is Ginevra now." Thorfinn beaconed Ginny into the kitchen, Ginny walked in regretting her choice of rolled up jeans and a old shirt as she stood to inspection,

"How delightful to meet you. I'm Veronica Zabini." Ginny shook her hand and felt herself fidget under the woman's judgmental gaze, "You always did want a house full of children Thorfinn, though I'd have thought Eris was enough to keep you busy."

"I just find myself surrounded by them, Are you sure you won't stay for dinner?"

"I have previous arrangements but I may stop by for a nightcap."

* * *

"Your mother is…"

"Terrifying?" Blaise suggested noticing Ginny's hesitation,

"I was going to say refined." Blaise snorted and lolled back on the sofa,

"She should be, she's a attended Beauxbaton and graduated with honors along with Eris' mother, back when they have the debutant system." Ginny tilted her head in confusion, Eris, who was sat on the floor surrounded by paper and different inks spoke up,

"Back then you graduated not only with NEWTs but with a full debutant education as well, you were ranked within your graduating class."

"I'm so glad we don't have to do that."

"I'm surprised you haven't Gin, it's a still going pure-blood tradition. You'd be hard pressed to find a Slytherin or Ravenclaw who hasn't been a debutant."

Ginny looked away, silently cursing her family evasion of tradition.

"Eris…what are you doing?" Ginny asked noticing the piles of discarded dress sketches lying around her,

"Planning my birthday."

"Your birthday isn't till September…"

"And the party is at the end of august." Blaise swept up the pile closets to him a shifted thought them,

"Going Greek are we?"

"Indeed we are. Greek Gods and Goddesses to be exact. You all have characters assigned and I'm drafting up costumes as we speak." Ginny and Blaise looked over the drawing commenting on bits they liked and bits they didn't.

"I have it your wearing something backless?" Erik smirked and nodded,

"What else would she wear Gin?" Blaise asked, Ginny laughed a tossed a pillow at Blaise.

* * *

Ginny awoke the next morning to the sound of raised voices, tip-toeing down the stairs she peered round the banister to see Eris standing toe-to-toe with none other than Draco.

"Draco!" Ginny ran towards him wrapping her arms around his middle forgetting she was walking into an argument,

"Ginny." Draco returned her hug but she couldn't help feel a hesitance in his embrace. "You look well."

Ginny, slightly taken aback by his lack of interest, turned away and looked at Eris who stood eyeing them,

"What you fighting about?"

"Nothing." Eris and Draco answered at the same time before turning away from each other.

"Okay…" Ginny sat at the table opposite Draco, it was only then she noticed Theo sat in the corner reading, "Oh! Hey Theo."

"Didn't notice me among the rabble?" Ginny blushed and nodded while Theo laughed, "Don't worry about it Gin, I feel this argument isn't quite over."

"What argument?" a beady-eyed Blaise asked walking into the room and hopping up onto the counter.

"Draco, Will not be returning to Hogwarts with us." It was impossible to miss the venom is Eris' voice as the pour out tea,

"You're not coming back?" Ginny asked Draco, a frown settling on her face.

"Its been deemed unwise by the higher authority." Draco replied sinking low into his chair,

"Higher authority my arse." Eris muttered slipping into the chair next to Ginny, causing the girl to laugh. Pulling a pile of letters from her apron she dealt out Hogwarts letters to all but Draco. "These arrived this morning."

_Dear Ms. Weasley,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into your sixth year of study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ We would like to remind all students that attendance to Hogwarts is mandatory under the new laws set forth by the Ministry of Magic._

_Yours sincerely, _

_ Severus Snape_

_Headmaster._

Ginny's jaw dropped as she reached the end of the letter, "Snape is the new headmaster?"

"Who else would it be?" Blaise asked, amused at Ginny's shock, "What you got there Theo?" Theo grinned and held up the shiny gold badge with the words Head Boy etched into the surface.

"Congrats Theo!" Ginny reached over and hugged the boy who was still grinning,

"Your awfully quite Eris…" Theo asked, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"That bastard made me Head Girl."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter comes to you unedited as I cannot seem to get hold of Ninja.**

**I'm heading into exams soon so the next instalment, though mostly written maybe a while.**

**Spoons**

**X**


	9. Ten of Coins

"You've got to be kidding?" Ginny asked laughing along with Blaise who was laughing so hard he was in danger of falling off the counter.

"Its actually quite logical…"

"Its kinky is what it is." Blaise interrupted Draco, setting Ginny off laughing once more. Eris stormed out of the room, cursing in French.

"I think you've upset her Blaise." Draco pointed out moments before Blaise ran out the room after her.

"This is some sort of joke right?"

"Actually Gin it makes a lot of sense, Being named headmaster Severus would naturally be expected to pick Slytherin's as head boy and girl. And as far as the other teachers are concerned myself and Eris are neutral choices, good grades, clean record…"

"When you put it like that Theo, it does make sense…it's still kinky though."

"It's a whole load of kinky."

* * *

"You think Eris' will come out of her room anytime soon?" Ginny asked walking along the beach next to Draco,

"Yeah, I think she's in shock really." The pair walked along is silence for a while before Draco stopped them, "I missed you Gin."

"Yeah? I missed you too." Draco slipped his hand into hers as the started walking again.

"What have you been doing?" Ginny asked after several moments of lingering silence,

"I've been on assignment…"

"Doing?"

"I'm not a liberty to say." Ginny recoiled slightly at Draco's harsh tone, she retreated into her mind wondering what she had done to be confronted with such hostility, and she hadn't seen him for months.

"Why are you pissed at me?" She blurted out suddenly taking both herself and Draco by surprise.

"I'm not…"

"Yes you are! You're being all distance and curt with me." Ginny felt her voice raising and a flush forming on her face.

"There are just things I cannot tell you Ginny."

"Well you could be a little nicer to me." Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny pulling her into him; tipping her head up he placed a soft kiss on her lips,

"I'm sorry, things just got a little heated with Eris this morning and it's soured my mood slightly."

"You two fight all the time, why is this any different?" Draco shrugged and turned to walk back to the house.

"Its just different."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon past into the night uneventfully, with Ginny and Draco locked away in the bedroom and with Blaise and Theo no-where to be found Eris found herself sat out on her balcony, legs thrown up on the railing enjoying the crisp summer air.

"You look peaceful." Eris tilted her head back and smiled at Draco,

"Shouldn't you be reacquainting your self with Ginny?"

"She's asleep, it's nearly midnight."

"Huh." Eris turned her back to Draco and closed her eyes, leaning against the railing Draco sighed and ran a hair though his crumpled hair,

"You know this isn't my fault. Any of it." Draco looked over to Eris, "I didn't know he'd stop me from going back…"

"That's not why I'm annoyed Draco." Eris' voice was quite and calm, Draco groaned and sank to the floor,

"I'm not happy either, but what can I do? We are at war Eris, I'm not in a place where I can argue with him."

"She's too young."

"She's barely a year younger than us…"

"But we where born into this Draco, our whole life has been setting up for this. Be it backing this madman or another."

"You don't trust him do you?" Draco looked up at Eris, who was nervously playing with her hair,

"No. I don't trust him at all. If he wanted her, there are simpler ways he could have got her. He's grooming her for something…" Draco drew in a sharp breath as Eris trailed off.

"You're being paranoid Eris."

"We'll see."

* * *

**A/N: Double upload! :D**

**I've got to say, i think writing this chapter was the most fun i've had writing in a while.**

**Spoons**

**X**


	10. The Hanged Man

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Ginny!" blowing out the candles, Ginny smiled at her friends. Excepting a slice of cake from Eris, she walked out onto the decking where Draco sat.

"You seem…stoic?" Draco shrugged and sipped on his tea,

"Just tired I guess." Ginny raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, she had made a promise to herself that Draco's mood would not ruin her birthday.

"Well I'm wide awake!" Blaise yelled throwing himself at Ginny, effectively toppling them off the deck onto the sand.

"Smooth move Zabini," Theo snorted, jumping down to help Ginny to her feet,

"Everyone ready to go?" Eris walked out, a wicker basket tucked into her arm.

"Seriously Eris, a picnic basket?"

"Don't you be mocking my basket Draco!" she frown at the boy before pulling him to his feet, Ginny watched Eris hiss something at Draco before walking away from him.

"Ready for Adventure Miss Ginny?" Accepting Theo's outstretched arm, Ginny closed her eyes as they disappeared with a pop.

"A Fun-Fair?" Ginny stared, mouth open at her friends who were grinning wildly.

"Well we each came up with a idea and but them into a hat…"

"And mine won!" Blaise yelled attracting looks from the muggle crowd around them. "Come on! Lets go!" Blaise grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her forwards.

* * *

"Just one ride Eris!"

"You've got candyfloss for brains if you think I'm getting on one of those death-traps." Eris stood her ground staring down Blaise who was one plea away from begging on his knees.

"You owe it to Ginny…"

"Ginny doesn't give a damn that I'm not going on rides!"

"Even Draco has been on some." Ginny nodded in agreement, Draco had attempted to brave the rides and in the process had crushed Ginny's hand.

"Not happening." Eris smiled brightly as Blaise scowled at her. Eris skipped past him and looped her arm though Ginny's. "Are you having a good time?"

"I'm having a blast." Ginny replied helping herself to piece of Eris' Candyfloss, "Don't tell Blaise, but this was a genius idea."

"He does have him moments."

"I heard that!"

"I know you did!" Eris and Ginny replied in sync causing them to start laughing,

"Oh that's right! Laugh at me!" Blaise pouted, throwing his arms into the air. The girls shared a look before falling about laughing once more. After several moments of clinging to each other for support, the girls broke apart.

"That had no reason to be that funny." Eris choked out wiping her eyes,

"But it really was." Eris nodded at Ginny, who was desperately gasping for breath.

"When your quite finished ladies." Ginny glared at Draco and stuck her tongue out at him,

"Now who's being a stick in the mud?" Draco raised a eyebrow at Ginny's sudden hostility.

"Come now love-birds! We have more to see!" Blaise grasped Ginny's hand once again and tugged her away from the stare off occurring between Eris and Draco.

* * *

The group found themselves, several hours later, sitting along the sea bank, legs dangling over the edge, gazing out to sea.

"What's the plan now?" Theo asked turning to face Eris on his left.

"Weird Sisters Concert."

"Really!?" Ginny leant forward and broke out into a big smile, Eris nodded and hugged her borrowed coat around her.

"I wasn't expecting it to get so cold." Eris complained leaning into Blaise for warmth.

"Its not to bad." Draco commented, wrapping a arm around Ginny's waist, "You're just cold blooded."

"Like a snakkkkkeee! Hisssss I'm a snake!" Everyone turned to look at Blaise with concerned looks.

"No more butterbear for you."

* * *

"_When all is dark and there's no light_ _Lost in the deepest star of night_ _I see you…"_

Ginny twirled around Eris, head thrown back in laughter. She was having the best birthday that she could remember. No bothers to compete with, a whole day that her friends had dedicated to her.

"_Your hands are shaking baby_, _You ain't been sleeping lately"_

Coming to a halt in front of Draco, she found herself being dipped with a smile which didn't meet his eyes. Pulling her back up, Draco hugged her to his chest and burrowed his face into her hair.

"_There's something out there_ , _And it don't seem very friendly does it?"_

Ginny felt his shoulders tense under her hands and frown. Pulling out of his embrace, she looked up into his sad grey eyes and felt her heart twinge. Opening her mouth to speak, Draco shook his head silencing her.

"_If I could help you I would help ya_, _But it's difficult"_

Pulling her back to him, Draco pressed his forehead to hers and sighed, "I'm sorry Ginny."

"_There's something much more powerful_ , _Than both of us possessing me."_

* * *

**AN: I now this chapter leaves a little to be desired after such a ****long wait and I'M SORRY! but really life doesn't care for creativity :(**

**peace & cake**

**X**


End file.
